1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a colored paste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a known colored paste which is formed by mixing a heat-resistant polyimide resin precursor with a pigment, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 46325/1983.
The conventional colored paste derived from a polyimide precursor has a disadvantage of being poor in storage stability and also in application properties for uniform spin coating because of its excessive thixotropy ascribed to the coiled molecular structure.